Morgan Love
by Catherine Morgan
Summary: She is a pirate, she manages the whole man meets woman thing but will she ever be able to be with him due to her strong pirate genetics? What about Jack? A clash with Elizabeth? Deception? A change of heart could be on the cards.
1. Chapter 1

Catherine Morgan had 'bad blood'. She was not like other women, who would get married and have children either in a huge house or a one room house. Catherine Morgan had hardly ever been in a house or a home because home usually meant a deck, a sail and a cabin.

Piracy. It was illegal and a crime punishable by death or 'hung by the neck until dead' as they liked to call it, which Catherine thought was a stupid thing to say. Of course one was to be hung until dead, they were hardly going to ask if it was a little tight around the neck.

'Morgan', that was a name most pirates knew well but they did not expect the heir of the co-writer of the code to be a woman, with no ship or crew of her own, but that did not mean she was any less of a pirate than her ancestor the great Captain.

Tortuga. That was where most things happened to slowly failing pirates like Catherine, who like most knew that getting drunk was a lovely place to start. Catherine made her best plans when drunk and worse but always came out of it alive be it with or without another demon in her past. However, she didn't want to think about that and she didn't have time as one very drunken, dirty sailor groped her from behind and made his intentions clear.

"Any of that coming my way?" he asked.

Catherine was tempted to start a fight but there was something about the voice that made her turn around and look at him suspiciously. She was a dark-haired, sun-kissed and blue eyed young-ish woman and had seen plenty in a short time.

"You're not from around here are you? Neither are you a regular at picking salty wrenches, see no make-up on this face means I am not a whore. You got yourself a case of mistaken identity," she replied, calmly.

"You're a woman aren't you? You're all after one thing, you just don't know what's good for you," said the man bitterly.

'_That voice, I only here men of the law talk that way,'_ she thought.

"Easy sailor, there are women and there are women in this town. There are those who will pleasure you before look at you or kill you. Luckily for you I am in the mood for neither activity tonight, this is my drinking night, as it is yours by the looks of things," she said.

The man raised an eyebrow at her and sighed.

"Every night is drinking night," he said, gloomily.

Catherine managed to laugh, but her suspicions were high as she looked around like a nervous rabbit. One 'law-man' was unlikely and she studied what was left and noticeable of the man's clothing. She ordered two more bottles of rum and upon being asked for payment, simply showed the man a tattoo on her arm.

"You don't pay," added the bar-man.

"I hope not," she added.

The company she was in grabbed her by the arm and looked at the tattoo. It was a simple black 'M' to him and he let her go, appearing uninterested.

"Where do I get one of those?" he asked.

"You do not, ever unless you want your arm cut for slander. So sailor what are your plans? Who is your highest bidder?" asked Catherine.

The man almost choked on his rum. He looked at her questioningly and she pointed to stripes, half hanging and what was left of a powdered wig. Catherine was not a woman to attempt to fool, when she clapped eyes on anyone, she had a measure of them in an instant.

"I have to hand it to you, you look rough enough to be a local but your lack of knowledge and voice give you away. You've been educated and it is more than slightly obvious. I'll warn you I am going nowhere without a fight but it is about time something like this happened to me," she added.

The man laughed.

"Almost woman, almost. Yes you are partly right, but call what you see a dream of a life gone badly. I'm in no position to hand you in, you're not important enough to regain my honour," he said, drinking more and more.

Catherine smirked and also carried on drinking. She looked away from him and back to him a few times. Eventually she put down her second bottle of rum and turned to the man, she took his chin in her hand and stared into his eyes.

"You sound like a proud man, who had the world and lost it quicker than he earned it," she said.

"You know me?" he asked.

"Is that your way of telling me who you are? A Commodore..." she began, stroking his shoulder.

The man watched her with interest and she met his gaze with a powerful smile, it was cheeky, it was friendly and it was somehow a comfort. She was disgusting, she was not a lady, she was not anything to him, she should be in irons as far as he was concerned.

"Not anymore," he said.

"Good, or I'd have to kill you and your men," she said, quietly and into his ear.

Catherine gave him back his personal space.

"I'd have liked to see you try. So you have my old rank and all I know about you is you carry some power in that letter on your arm. Do you even know what the letter is?" he asked.

Catherine was about to reply, when a man grabbed her drinking partner by the neck and put a gun to his head.

"Are you going to or shall I? She's a woman!" he shouted.

BANG! The problem was solved because Catherine drew out her own pistol and shot him, helped herself to his pistol and looked around challengingly. No one would be calling upon her tonight and her new acquaintance was rooted to the spot.

"What were you saying Commodore?" she asked, calmly.

He coughed and pointed at her arm. Catherine smiled and rolled down her sleeve, causing more and more curiosity.

"You're right, I was branded, it means nothing to me," she lied.

"You're lying, you're a pirate aren't you?" he asked.

"What do you call a pirate with no ship or crew?" she asked.

"Still a pirate. Though I hardly arrested many women for piracy, according to the..."

"It is bad luck to have women aboard if they know you are a woman. Does it make you still a Commodore with no men to command?" she asked.

"Don't you understand that I am now the wanted man?" he asked.

"Yes I do but you haven't given me a normal name to call you by so your old rank seemed a good place to start," she replied.

Another two bottles of rum appeared, the bar-keep bowed to her slightly and she raised her bottle to him in thanks. The ex-commander stared at it and the woman he was with for quite some time, wondering what he was getting himself into.

"You might as well call me James," he said.

Catherine smiled, she liked that name. It was a Christian name, she was not used to Christian names but decided to play him at his own game. She took his hand and shook it briefly but kept hold of it.

"My name is Catherine," she said.

James looked lost for just a moment.

"Not abbreviated at all?" he asked.

"I'll never be less than who I am," she replied.

He still had hold of her hand and looked likely to kiss her or carry on their conversation, or both but neither of them knew or would ever know because a voice made James turn and stare very intently at an old man, stood on a table.

"Anyone and all welcome to Captain Jack Sparrow's crew! We don't care who you are, what you done or where you from!"

James growled and left Catherine, who followed him to the small queue of men wanting to join Jack Sparrow's crew.

"Do you know him?" asked Catherine.

James didn't answer, he ignored her and Catherine could only watch as it became clear that there was a story behind Jack Sparrow and her new friend that led to James losing his precious rank. Catherine was amused as a dark-skinned man tried to escape James, who tried to shoot him until a fight broke out and the whole bar seemed to get involved.

"I hate these parties!" shouted Catherine.

The next thing she knew, James was out cold and being thrown out with the pigs. Catherine followed him only to find another woman, dressed in a manly way trying to help him. Her hand reached around her sword but the woman turned to her.

"Didn't see you there, could you help me please?" she asked.

Catherine came to her senses and let go of her sword. The woman's voice was similar in style to James' and she had no idea why she wanted to kill a girl, who had done her no harm. She hadn't heard the word 'please' very often and believed it to mean 'desperate'.

"Not another one! Where do you people come from?" asked Catherine, almost single-handedly lifting James.

"Excuse me?" asked the woman.

"What? You've come here to be a pirate or something? Hope you're a better one than he is, not a bloody clue!" shouted Catherine.

James stirred in semi-consciousness.

"Elizabeth, do us all a favour and marry Turner and die of plague," he muttered.

Elizabeth looked horrified and almost dropped him completely but Catherine had it covered and managed to keep James upright. Catherine couldn't have been more amused and followed the girl a little quicker, who was following Jack Sparrow.

"Captain Sparrow!" she called.

"Come to join my crew lad?" he asked, not looking back.

"I've come to find the man I love," added Elizabeth.

"Sorry my first and only love is the sea, bloody hell, they're all at it!" Added Jack.

"Meaning Will Turner, Capatin Sparrow," added Elizabeth.

Catherine caught up just in time. Jack turned to Elizabeth and then narrowed his eyes at Catherine, who smiled at him warmly. At first Elizabeth thought Jack was bowing to her but turned to Catherine, who returned the compliment.

James looked on through blurred vision and stumbled forward. Elizabeth turned back to Jack and continued with her request.

"He was looking for you, did he find you?" she asked.

Jack struggled to take his eyes from Catherine, but did so to skirt around the truth of what had really happened to Elizabeth's almost husband.

"In events that had nothing to do with me, your beloved secured himself an everlasting stay with Davey Jones," he replied.

Catherine narrowed her eyes at the mention of Davey Jones, she caught sight of Jack's bandaged hand and looked at the ship with black sails and the crew. She turned back to James, who was in no fit state to comprehend what she wanted to tell him.

"Captain Sparrow!" she called.

Jack moved his head around Elizabeth.

"Yes your ladyship?" he asked.

"I'm in need of your hospitality," replied Catherine.

Jack looked around and pointed at himself. Catherine nodded and Jack took a deep breath and swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Is there not some other...?" he started.

"None as fine as you good Captain," added Catherine.

Jack was about to open his mouth, when his aid, who had been advertising in the bar walked over, shaking his head repeatedly.

"No, no, no Captain! It is terribly bad luck to have..." he started.

Catherine rolled up her sleeve and the man was silent and got down on one knee. Catherine shook her head and walked over to him, she made him stand up and dragged Elizabeth onto the Black Pearl with her.

"Who are you?" asked Elizabeth.

"This is Catherine," replied James, wobbling onto the deck.

Catherine couldn't have said it better herself, she helped the ship set off, followed some orders that she saw fit and then located her host at the helm and made herself the object of Jack's full attention by taking hold of the wheel.

"What have you done this time?" she asked.

Jack looked uncomfortable and passed her his compass.

"Is my life and safety what means most to you?" he asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan Love Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC. (This accounts for all chapters)

A.N: Thank you very much CrissYami, I received your review and one is better than none so this chapter is for you.

Catherine could not believe the trouble Jack was in. When he told the story of what really happened to him and Will Turner, she wanted to jump over-board. Instead she gave Jack a look of disbelief and scolded him like a child.

"Of all the bloody pirates!" she shouted.

"I picked the tentacle one," added Jack.

Catherine was going to carry on when she heard disturbance below on deck. She looked down and saw Pintel and Regetti forcing James to mop the deck with his own wig. She walked over briskly with a mop and used the handle to push the two men out of the way.

"This will work better," she said.

"Who asked you?" asked Pintel.

"Do I have to roll up my sleeve every time? When will you all realize the heir of the code is a woman?" asked Catherine.

James looked at her questioningly as the two pirates stepped to one side and bowed their heads in great respect.

"Begging her ladyship's pardon!"

"At ease men," ordered Catherine.

The pirates went about their duties and James peered around the mop and narrowed his eyes, he was still confused.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Catherine. I told you already James," she replied.

"You called yourself the heir of the code," he added.

"Surnames are so impersonal don't you think?" she asked.

"I'm James Norrington, you never told me your surname," added James.

Catherine walked over to the side of the ship and looked out to sea. James put down the mop and followed her, but he was watched by his old flame. Elizabeth looked on with interest as James seemed to be intrigued by the thing he hated most in the world.

"Oh hello," muttered Jack.

"He doesn't, does he?" asked Elizabeth.

"For his sake," added Jack.

Catherine turned to James and smiled at him; she took a hat from another pirate and put it on his head. The other sailor did not grumble as James did not give it back, but adjusted it on his head, causing her to laugh.

"As Commodore James Norrington, you're nothing more than something to fear and dread in appearance, especially for people like me. As for me, my full name makes me something that could get you your position back if I was caught," she said.

"Tell me who you are," said James.

"You'll put me in irons," she said.

"No I won't," argued James.

"Why not? How do I know that?" asked Catherine.

"Because you stood up for me, because I don't care if you're Blackbeard's daughter!" argued James.

Catherine laughed and pushed her friend slightly.

"Close James, very close but no. Blackbeard isn't my father. My name is Catherine Morgan, my ancestor is the Captain who set down the code of pirates with Bartholomew. Other pirates consider me something like a princess or queen," she said.

James looked at Catherine with surprise and smirked, he looked around at the pirates on board and then looked back at her.

"I guess this makes you the one whose good side I want to be on, your highness," he said.

"And you wonder why I didn't tell you," she added, gloomily.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. It doesn't change anything and I'm a man of my word," he said.

Catherine sent James a mistrusting look and walked away, like a love-sick puppy he continued to follow her. Jack Sparrow shook his head and Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and turned to the dodgy Captain.

"What's the problem? You think she's incapable of falling in love?" she asked.

"Your bloody mate Norrington is in for a rough ride, it saddens me to see a man lose his marbles over a woman, especially one he will never tame!" replied Jack.

Meanwhile the drama continued on deck. James might have been unlucky with women but he knew when someone was troubled and Catherine seemed to be giving him the cold shoulder.

"What is it?" asked James.

"You're a pirate now James, your word is nothing," replied Catherine.

"Catherine I..." he began.

Catherine put a finger on his lips and walked away from him to talk with Jack, who smirked at her as she came into his eye-sight.

"You're tying a rope around your neck," he said.

"No, around your neck maybe. He won't have me hung," argued Catherine.

Jack snorted slightly and smirked even more.

"Bloody pirate," he muttered.

Catherine smiled at him and ran her finger down his face.

"It would have never worked between us," she said.

Jack laughed as Catherine picked up the mop James had been using and got to work. Even the Queen of pirates had to do some lay work about a ship as she lacked a ship of her own. James found that most interesting about her as he smirked at the thought of Elizabeth doing any manual labour. He had been a fool to want to marry her.

"She'll break you," warned Elizabeth.

James half laughed and raised an eyebrow at his ex-fiancé.

"Is that right?" he asked.

"You won't change her," added Elizabeth.

"Maybe I don't want to, unlike you she has never lied to me, even when it meant putting herself in danger, which is more than can be said for you," argued James.

Elizabeth had never heard the likes of James defend any woman not his wife or mother so passionately. She looked over in surprise at Catherine, who was swabbing like it was second nature to her: A witch with a broom in Elizabeth's eyes to cause such a stir in James Norrington.

"How did she do it?" asked Elizabeth aloud.

"Catherine Morgan is nothing to be afraid of until you cross her path," advised Gibbs.

Eventually they arrived at the place where the heart was buried. Elizabeth led them forward a few paces before she admitted defeat and sat down in the sand.

"This is hopeless!" she said.

Catherine bit her lip, tempted to tell her that 'she' was hopeless, not the cause. She turned to James who seemed to have all of the shovels in hand, so she grabbed one from him to help the load. James looked at her with open gratitude and then they were all distracted by what Catherine regarded as a new face, that Elizabeth knew well.

Will Turner had made his escape from Davey Jones and Catherine noticed James looked at the young man with distaste. She put her hand on his back, understandingly and he turned to her with a slight smile to reassure her that he was ok with the matter.

"Back to one hundred souls," added Catherine.

"Who are you?" asked Will.

"Your ignorance astonishes me," she said, coldly.

James took the opportunity to make himself seem better than Will, he smirked at the blacksmith and gestured to Catherine with respect.

"Her name is Catherine, heiress of the code," he said.

"Your new girlfriend?" mocked Will.

James Norrington turned an interesting shade of pink. Catherine took her sword out and pointed it at Will swiftly. It didn't take long for her to make up her mind who she liked and who she did not like, but when Catherine disliked someone it was personal. Elizabeth gasped and cried out in surprise.

"Listen here boy, as heir to the code I get respect do you understand me? I will not be mocked," she warned.

"Let him go!" begged Elizabeth.

"In your ignorance I shall be merciful," added Catherine.

James didn't know what to make of Catherine's actions, she had neither confirmed or denied if she had any feelings for him. Instead she turned back to where the chest was buried and started to dig furiously. Jack pulled a face that let Will know he had got away lightly, Elizabeth wanted revenge but Jack and Will stopped her.

James joined Catherine in looking for the chest and she noticed he had a strange look of determination about him and stopped. Jack needed the heart to call Jones of their sent but James seemed to have other ideas, but she didn't know what.

"What's the matter your highness? The heat got to you?" asked Jack.

Catherine got out of the hole just as James hit something hard and ignored the Captain, who became very interested in what was inside the chest. They all put their ears towards it and heard a live heartbeat, Catherine closed her eyes and smiled slightly.

Then Jack took the heart out of the chest and went to stab it but Will pointed his sword at him and then James returned the favour, causing Jack to think that James was on his side.

"I knew you'd warm up to me," he said.

"I'm not doing it for you, that is the answer to my freedom," added James.

Catherine rolled her eyes and walked away, she couldn't care less who had the heart. She looked out to sea and saw a ship but she couldn't be heard over the clanging of swords and arguing between the three men, leaving the chest unguarded apart from Elizabeth, Pintel, Regetti and herself. The pirates tried to take the chest for themselves but Catherine and Elizabeth joined forces, only for her to realize she had no sword. Catherine looked at Elizabeth in disgust and amazement almost at the same time.

"You know if you can't carry a sword, you're going to have a short life!" she shouted.

"Heir of the code or not, as such you know the rules regarding treasure," said Pintel, walking towards them aggressively as the other fight continued causing them to stare in amazement at the sight before them of James and Will fighting on a moving wheel and Jack running after them.

"Weird," said Pintel.

However he turned his attention back to the women, Catherine looked as ready for a fight as she ever could be but Elizabeth looked ready to hide behind her for protection until Davey Jones' men appeared, also seeking the chest.

There was no argument about what to do next. The four of them ran, taking the chest with them, swords flew in the air from one pirate to another but Catherine would not part with her sword for anybody.

"Any man who falls behind is left behind!" she shouted.

Elizabeth glared at her and Pintel shrugged.

"Pirate!" he shouted.

Catherine made it back to the boats around the same time as Will and James, who were having problems getting up out of the water. She ran to James and helped him to his feet, which surprised him.

"Jones' men are after the chest!" she cried.

The chest was returned to the boat by Jack, who hid it in a jar of dirt and James looked at it. Catherine saw him swap sand for the heart and tuck it away into his jacket. She hung her head slightly and shook it. James knew he had let her down but tried to make it better by putting his finger under her chin.

"Come with me," he suggested.

"I'd be hung," she said.

"I wouldn't allow it," said James.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because I'm in love with you!" he replied.

Catherine had never heard such words before, at least not directed to her personally. James tested her silence and kissed her gently but briefly on the lips. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow as she saw them while fighting and realizing her own beloved had been knocked out.

As for the heiress of the codex pirata, who had only ever kissed to get out of trouble or for something she needed, she was caught off guard. In knee-deep sea, James fell in love with prey he hunted for years and Catherine had no idea what she was doing kissing James back.

"I can't go," she said.

"Catherine..." he began.

Jack's fight was there fight and soon they were surrounded. James looked at the chest and picked it up with a final look at Catherine.

"I'll distract them," he decided.

"No!" cried Catherine.

Jack grabbed her.

"I think we should respect his final wishes!"

"Jack!" exclaimed Elizabeth.

"What?" he asked.

It was too late for Catherine to go after James. She knelt down as they sailed back to the ship and watched the island vanish from view, knowing James would somehow get back to his old way of life without her.

"You were in love weren't you?" asked Elizabeth.

Catherine stood up and despite tears drying upon her face she shook her head and spoke clearly, slowly and calmly.

"No, I'm a pirate, I don't fall in love," she replied.

Catherine then spent what felt like hours trying to tell Jack that he had nothing to bargain with, but he wouldn't listen to her.

"Jack you have nothing! We have to go!" she shouted.

"I have leverage!" he snapped, walking around with his jar of dirt.

"No..." she started going after him.

The Flying Dutchman was almost upon them and Catherine tried to get the men to sail away as fast as they could.

"Listen to me! Your Captain is going to kill us all..." she began.

"But you're not the Captain poppet, you're just one of us with a fancy grandfather," said Pintel.

Catherine had no one to back her up. She could only wince as Jack fell while baiting Jones and broke the jar of dirt and thus discovering it really was just a jar of dirt. Jack slowly got up and looked at Catherine, he pulled out his pistol and pointed it at her causing Elizabeth to scream and the young Morgan to take a deep breath.

"I tried to tell you Captain Sparrow, you wouldn't listen to me, none of your men would. James took it before you came to us, he wanted me to go with him for clemency," she said.

Jack looked surprised and lowered his pistol.

"You're still a pirate then, I thought for a minute you were leading a mutiny," he muttered.

Catherine stepped forward and was at a loss of how to explain herself, how she wasn't that sort of pirate or woman. She gently kissed him on the forehead and looked sharply towards the Flying Dutchman. Jack couldn't stop her walking over to the side and baring her arm to the tenticled Captain.

"Captain Jones! You know my name!" she shouted.

Jones squinted at her mark and sneered, Catherine lowered her sleeve and her arm and took a few steps back as her plan wasn't quite working.

"Do you fear death my lady?" he asked.

"I fear pain more," she replied.

Catherine turned to Jack and bit her lip.

"Do you think that superstition stands? Maybe it is bad luck to have us women aboard because he's not responded the way he should!" she added.

They had no choice, they had to fight and with everything they had, which wasn't much and the Dutchman was twice the ship that the Pearl was. Jack escaped at one point and Catherine wasn't too surprised or put out, but she smiled at his return.

"Good to see you again," she said, fighting tooth and nail.

The Kraken had been released and Jack was rooted to the spot as the order was given to abandon ship. Catherine tried to call his name but Gibbs and Will managed to drag her into the life boat, not realizing that Elizabeth was falling behind. Will looked up to see where she was, as Gibbs restrained Catherine, who struggled more at the sight of Will's confused and hurt face.

"What is it? What's happening up there?" she asked.

"You know the code!" yelled Gibbs.

"Elizabeth is a woman at least! The code of the brethren does not apply as it clearly states men!" corrected Catherine.

Elizabeth dropped into the boat and they sailed away. Catherine cried silently and leaned into Gibbs like he was her father for comfort as she had lost two men on the same day. She would never forget the look in Jack's eyes when he said he thought she was going to turn on him or James' expression when she declared her need for piracy over him.

They went to Tia Dalma, who seemed to spend a long time with Catherine.

"A troubled soul, a torn heart, a chance of redemption and a chance of fulfilling your destiny," she told her.

"What is my destiny?" asked Catherine.

"You come from a strong line of pirates young lady, you can't escape it, you never will! This life flows in you, it is your curse. Your heart is troubled with a man who you might never see again, James Norrington must make a choice between his duty and his heart," said Tia Dalma.

Catherine's heart sunk, she couldn't imagine James giving up the navy for her. It would be like her giving up piracy and that was impossible as it had already been explained. However there were more unpleasant things at hand such as the rebirth of an old enemy.

"So what's happened to by ship?" asked Captain Barbossa.

Catherine raised an eyebrow at the undead Captain and noticed hands around guns and swords at his appearance. Barbossa was one man she planned to keep a close eye upon as she narrowed her eyes and studied the man.

"He looks the part," she declared.

"Oh? And who are you to say who is and who is not Captain?" asked Barbossa.

Catherine showed him her arm with a disgusted glare. Barbossa bowed forward to her and looked up at her in amazement.

"Quite a birth-right you have there," he said.

"Quite the idiot aren't you? Well Jack isn't going to save himself!" she snapped.


	3. Chapter 3

Morgan Love-Part 3

I do not own POTC.

"Yo ho haul together, hoist the colours high, heave ho, thief and beggar, never say we die!"

Catherine and the other pirates travelled to Singapore in order to find charts that would lead them to the edge of the world. They were in the belongings of Captain So Feng and Will had agreed to go ahead and steal the charts but when no word was heard of his return, the rest of the crew decided it was up to them.

"A dangerous song to be singing for a couple of women, especially if in ignorance of its meaning, particularly women alone," said one man.

Before Catherine could reveal her special identity Captain Barbossa defended them. He came into view and smirked.

"What makes you think they're alone?" he asked.

Elizabeth went to prove her worth by attacking one of them and threatening them with death. Barbossa glared at her and reminded her that it wouldn't look too good if there were any unexplained deaths.

There was a loud bang, Singapore had been all but taken over by Beckett's men but Catherine began to wonder if James was with them. However she had to follow the others to Captain So Feng whose men made them remove their weapons and tried to make Catherine remove her clothes.

"Remove, please."

At such indignity Catherine only rolled up her sleeve and gave the man a dark stare. Her authority had slipped but she hoped not too much. Luckily for her the man knew who she was and bowed to her.

"A thousand apologies!"

Catherine smirked and Elizabeth was not impressed as she had to change so publically. They went forward into a bath house and stopped at a man who was being looked after by two women. Barbossa bowed and encouraged Elizabeth to do the same but Catherine did not bend, she waited for So Feng to look at her.

He walked over to her and examined her arm closely. Catherine didn't wince despite the piercing glare he gave her.

"This is the heir of the code? You expect me to believe you?" he asked.

"I expect you to believe your own eyes Pirate Lord!" replied Catherine.

"And your ears, the song has been sung, the brethren court has been called," added Barbossa.

So Feng looked at them suspiciously and Catherine gestured to his piece of eight. He smirked at them and shook his head.

"You expect me to believe that you have come all this way, with the heiress of the code to tell me what I already know?" he asked.

"No we visit you on another matter, your charts we need them and a ship and any spare men," added Catherine.

"Under your command?" he asked.

"No, mine," added Barbossa.

Catherine rolled her eyes at Barbossa's need for control. Her look managed to silence him as she was determined to get some recognition for her place with the pirate world. She turned from him and turned back to So Feng.

"He's a formality; I will personally take charge of the charts. We need them to collect a final pirate Lord or we cannot assemble," she said.

"Who?" asked So Feng.

"Jack Sparrow," replied Elizabeth.

So Feng did not look happy, the women next to him giggled but soon stopped at one brief dark stare. Catherine couldn't help but smile as Jack's reputation preceded him. So Feng continued to be very disgusted about the idea of Jack's return.

"The only way I would want Jack Sparrow brought back from the land of the dead would be to put him there myself!" he shouted.

Catherine rolled her eyes and stepped forward.

"Trust me this isn't about hatred for one man, it's about our survival!" she declared.

So Feng glared at her.

"Trust you say, how is this for trust? My men found him trying to steal the charts!" he shouted.

Will appeared from the bath water and Catherine sent him a brief look of disbelief as Elizabeth tried to make out she had no idea who he was.

"Does he belong to you?" asked So Feng.

The three of them shook their heads but when he went to kill Will, Elizabeth screamed and Catherine glared at her for not honouring the code. As far as she was concerned the boy had fallen behind.

"So Feng I assure you our intentions are strictly honourable," began Barbossa, as weapons flew into his hand from the ground.

Catherine took out her gun and her sword, if there was going to be a fight she was going to be there and involved. However they were not the only one playing tricks with So Feng, who then tried to kill another man, who really did mean nothing to them.

"Kill him he's not ours!" said Barbossa.

"But if he's not with us and he's not with you, who is he with?" asked Will.

An ambush answered their question; hundreds of men from the East Indian Trading Company appeared from what seemed like thin air. As she fought, Catherine kept her eye out for James but he was nowhere to be seen.

Mr. Mercer was quite a challenge for Catherine, who baited her as much as possible.

"Isn't it bad luck to have women aboard?" he asked.

"It depends on the woman, you have no idea," she replied, swords clanging.

"Don't I?" he asked.

Catherine stopped but took a few steps back for safety and showed him her arm. He smirked at her and caused her to say a word that she thought would never escape her lips.

"Parlay."

"Are you surrendering?" asked Mr. Mercer.

"I want to be taken to Lord Beckett," she replied.

He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away. Tia Dalma smiled at the sight but Barbossa looked back with wide eyes and charged after her.

"She is my prisoner!"

"She is the heiress of the code and our main negotiator! Get back to the others Madame Morgan!" ordered Barbossa.

He had Catherine released and she had no choice as Barbossa took her back, making her silent for the rest of the voyage to worlds end if not for Tia Dalma.

"Heavy is a heart in love," she said.

"I am not in love," Catherine muttered.

"Even the nastiest pirates are capable of love," added Tia Dalma

Barbossa glared at Catherine, who looked back out to the sea. Only Will seemed concerned about her when night fell and she hadn't left the deck, he gave her a blanket and a bowl of food. Catherine accepted the blanket but not the food, just for a moment the blanket felt as though James had put his arms around her.

"You were going with him willingly weren't you?" asked Will.

"You're lucky you know how you feel about Elizabeth and you at least stand a chance," replied Catherine.

"I was a blacksmith and she is the governor's daughter," he corrected.

"I'm what he wants dead," she said.

"But he doesn't want you dead. Norrington has his faults but he fell in love and maybe it's given him a new outlook," said Will.

He sat with her and hoped Elizabeth would see him with her like he saw Elizabeth with Jack. The governor's daughter woke up and found her fiancé on deck with Catherine, smiling at her and adjusting the blanket around her. Elizabeth felt a dagger in her hand but didn't fancy her chances against Catherine and loved Will too much.

The more they sailed the colder it became. Elizabeth wasn't speaking to anyone and Catherine seemed to be keeping herself to herself but occasionally following Barbossa's orders at the same time. Toes were dropping off because it was so cold and other digits besides that because it was so cold.

"We must be getting close," suggested Will.

"Aye we're good and lost now," said Barbossa.

Catherine glared at Barbossa and stood up so quickly that the blankets fell off her.

"What do you mean lost?" she asked.

"For certain you have to be lost to find a place that cannot be found," he replied.

Catherine paused to figure out his logic and seemed to accept it as she picked up the blankets and tried to get warm again. Elizabeth was not too impressed but wasn't permitted to strike Barbossa as Catherine dragged her away.

"You carry on and it's the brig for you! I know you haven't been a pirate long but Captain's word is final," she said.

Elizabeth didn't have chance to argue as panic set in as they went over the water and into what could be their death. Tia Dalma grabbed hold of Catherine as the plunged into the unknown, she closed her eyes and was almost ready to welcome death but she was dragged up and stumbled towards the shore with others.

"This truly is a godforsaken place!" snapped Gibbs.

"Steady man," ordered Catherine.

She put her hand on his shoulder and looked around for who they had come for. They could only see what looked like an endless desert.

"I don't see Jack, I don't see anyone," said Elizabeth.

"Witty Jack is closer than you think," said Tia Dalma, stroking a crab.

Catherine narrowed her eyes and walked over to the witch-like woman and gently took her to one side.

"You're not human, not really," she said.

"Why do you think I can and did bring Barbossa back? Why would I go to all this trouble to make the pirate lords assemble? Why would I get you to follow your heart?" asked Tia Dalma.

"They bound you in your bones..." began Catherine.

A shadow fell upon them as the Black Pearl sailed on the sand and into the water. Jack jumped down from the ship and Catherine ran to him with the others.

"Mr. Gibbs there has been a severe lack of discipline upon my vessel, what have you got to say for your actions?" asked Jack.

"Sir you're in the locker," replied Gibbs.

"I knew that! I know where I am and don't think I don't!" snapped Jack.

Catherine frowned at Jack's stranger than usual behaviour. After a few more random outbursts Will confirmed what she had been thinking.

"He thinks we're a hallucination," he said.

Catherine rolled her eyes, time was against them and she knew that they had no idea how to get back to the other side. She walked up to him and slapped him across the face at least three times before she stopped.

"If I wasn't real I wouldn't have done that!" she said.

Jack glared at her and pushed her sleeve up and peered at her tattoo. He roughly dropped her arm and smirked at her.

"Well aren't you the convincing one," he said.

"We are real, we've come to rescue you," said Elizabeth.

Jack's tone became harsher and he approached the girl quite threateningly, causing Catherine to narrow her eyes as she wasn't sure of the relationship between the two.

"Have you now? Well to me it looks like you're the ones in need of rescuing and I can't say as I'm in the mood!" he snapped.

"The pirate court has been called Jack," said Barbossa.

"Aye the world needs you back something rotten," added Gibbs.

"Honestly leave you people alone for one minute and the world's gone to pot!" snapped Jack.

"You are a pirate Lord..." began Catherine.

Jack glared at her but Catherine stood tall and didn't flinch, causing him to smile at her and gesture her to the Black Pearl.

"After you, Gibbs, Cotton, Cotton's parrot rather lippy but at least I'll have someone to talk to..." began Jack.

Eventually they all made it onto the ship but then both Captains seemed to think that they were in charge of the ship and the rest of the crew were becoming more and more confused as to whose orders to follow.

"You know if you can't come to a decision here I will be taking over?" asked Catherine.

Both Jack and Barbossa glared at her but she only smirked and laughed to let them know that she wasn't being serious. It was the only time laughter was heard in the locker as the next problem was getting back to the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Morgan Love-Part 4

I do not own POTC.

A.N noticed lots of people adding me for updates but not many reviews, any chance of a comment or two? Thank you very much.

Catherine was sat near Jack as he muttered to himself darkly over how to get back, she was in thought and miles away from anywhere in her mind. She was daydreaming about reuniting with James Norrington and being awarded the chance to leave it all behind for him, get married and have children. At such thoughts, Catherine had to shake her own head and started to listen to what Jack was saying to himself.

"Not sundown, sunrise and fall..." he began.

Jack went from one side of the ship to the other. Catherine followed him and as did the rest of the crew.

"He's on to it!" shouted Barbossa.

"We're going back?" asked Catherine.

He nodded at her and they carried on until the whole ship was upside down. Catherine took a deep breath before she reached the water and even caught Will as his hand slipped and he almost fell into the depths. Will smiled at her in thanks as she hung on to him, causing Elizabeth to frown in jealousy.

Eventually everyone was back the right way up, slightly breathless and ready to make clear on where each other stood. Everyone pointed their guns at someone, Barbossa at Jack and Will, Will at Jack and Barbossa, Elizabeth at Barbossa and Catherine, Jack at Barbossa and Elizabeth and Catherine at Elizabeth and Barbossa. At first everyone laughed at how they had all threatened each other's lives at the same time.

"Alright! Jack the pirate court is assembling and you and I be going!" ordered Barbossa.

"If pirates are gathering I am pointing my ship the other way!" added Jack.

Catherine moved her gun from Barbossa to Jack.

"The song has been sung, Beckett has control of Jones..." she began.

"Which is actually your fault I believe," added Jack.

"What?" asked Catherine.

Jack smirked and pointed at Elizabeth.

"You're nearly as bad as she is. Who took the heart? Who let him take the heart?" he asked.

Most of the guns turned her way until she glared at them and some of them remembered who she was. There was truth in it that she was to blame for the war because of her feelings for James Norrington got in the way of her piracy.

"Belay that! The point is we are at war..." began Barbossa.

"No we are not, you do not have the power to declare war, none of us do," added Catherine.

Jack narrowed his eyes and then rolled them. He pointed at Catherine and started to mock her.

"There speaks a girl who spent the first twenty years of her life reading the code," he said.

"Rather read it than break it," muttered Catherine.

It took some time for the decision to be made but the plan was to stock up on food and water on an island not too far away and found that the kraken had been dead for quite some time, it was one less threat to Jack and something that everyone was pleased about.

"You knew James had the heart?" asked Elizabeth.

"Don't come the moral high ground with me but I knew, he took two hearts that day," replied Catherine.

"You fell in love with James? Catherine he's left you, he's betrayed you," argued Elizabeth.

Catherine smiled slightly and helped herself to a banana that had fallen from a tree and began to peel it.

"But he's been true to himself and I fell behind," she added.

Catherine just had time to finish her piece of fruit before Rigetti came running towards them and pointing frantically at the sea, it also became clear that the spring was poisoned. The whole thing had been a trap as So Feng's men turned on them all and led them back to him.

"Let me go," began Catherine in a bored voice.

"Not this time," added So Feng.

Catherine glared at him and would have folded her arms in annoyance if not for the fact they were both being held. She had always had a great deal of attitude that was reflected in her brown eyes whenever there was trouble and her brown hair seemed to be dancing with the wind.

It was the first time Beckett had ever seen Catherine, who looked at her and smirked before he stood to one side and revealed what she wanted most. James was not the man that Catherine had met in a bar one night in Tortuga, he was an Admiral of the East India Trading Company and she was nothing more than his prey once again.

Catherine looked at him up and down before she looked away again. James knew that she was disappointed in him and Jack smirked slightly at the awkwardness between them.

"Aren't you all a sight for sore eyes? As for you, you must be the famous Catherine Morgan," said Beckett.

Beckett held her chin in his hand but felt something thin on his shoulder. Catherine's eyes widened as James took out his sword and pointed it at Beckett.

"Let her go," he said clearly.

"Admiral what are you doing?" asked Beckett.

"James you don't have to..." began Catherine.

"Oh James is it? I see now, you're in love!" exclaimed Beckett.

He let Catherine go and James lowered his sword but only slightly. Beckett looked from Catherine to James and smirked slightly.

"You know I have only given you freedom and promotion for the ocean. Maybe just one more favour," he added.

James held out his hand to Catherine, who looked back at the others with uncertainty. Barbossa and Jack lifted their heads as though they agreed but it was Elizabeth who smiled at her encouragingly and Tia Dalma nodded furiously at her.

"Catherine," said James.

She put her hand into his and found herself in a cabin, well furnished with James and refused to sit down or appear relaxed.

"How could you?" she asked.

James silenced her with one kiss after another, Catherine's mind went blank and she responded to the Admiral's advances. However eventually she pulled away but put her hand on his clean shaven face.

"You've changed," she added.

"My facial hair and clothes but not how I feel about you. Catherine not a day has gone by that I haven't thought of you, I have challenged my superior for you," he said.

Catherine looked at him sympathetically and made a soothing sound. She couldn't deny that she still had strong feelings for him. James hugged Catherine tightly and there was a knock on the door causing them to separate. Beckett walked in and put suitable women's clothing on the chair and smirked at Catherine.

"A word while your beloved changes," he ordered.

Catherine found the whole thing incredibly uncomfortable and uneasy to get into but she was as fast as she could be. James knocked before he entered to warn her and she could only smile, because she wouldn't have minded.

"We're to be stationed on the Flying Dutchman, Sparrow and So Feng escaped again," he said.

"Who are we going after?" asked Catherine.

"I am after So Feng," replied James.

Catherine's eyes dimmed.

"Is this how it is going to be?" she asked.

"I just want you to be safe," he began.

Catherine shook her head and held on to his lower arm.

"James I can look after myself and so can you, that is why I love you, I thought you understood that," she said.

"Don't get involved Catherine, if you get involved I'll never see you again," he said.

Catherine was torn between a duty to her heart and a duty to her own kin. James was the only thing she had thought of since she watched him run away with the heart of Davey Jones and doom them all. Nevertheless she loved him and followed him on to the Flying Dutchman. She was shocked at the sight of the ship's Captain, who smirked at her.

"Do you fear death Catherine Morgan?" he asked.

"Stand down Jones!" ordered James.

"If you don't mind darling, I am not comfortable with the idea of death Captain Jones but that doesn't mean I am afraid of it," replied Catherine.

With a bow of her head, she followed James to the helm and she walked over to the side of the ship and looked forward. Her love interest put his hands on her waist as though he was scared she would fall overboard.

"Am I doing the right thing?" he asked.

"Are you following your heart?" she asked.

"I feel like I'm stopping you following yours and I don't want that," he replied.

Catherine lent back into him and held his hands that were on her stomach. He kissed her lovingly on the forehead and she smiled with realization.

"Come with me," she said.

"Where are we going?" asked James.

Catherine was already leading him by the hand to Davey Jones' cabin. She turned to him with an excited, loved-up look about her and smiled.

"He's the Captain, though I suppose I should have asked first, though it does go against tradition. I'm sorry James, I'm just used to being in control. Maybe this time I am being too impulsive," she replied.

James looked at her questioningly and laughed slightly.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I want this to work, properly. I want to marry you James, right now," replied Catherine.

James was taken aback by Catherine's proposal, at the same time he looked downhearted. James had always been a big fan of tradition and getting married on a pirate ship with mutant pirates was as far from tradition as he could possibly be. Catherine noticed this and moved away from the Captain's cabin but to her surprise James stopped her.

"Yes," he said.

Catherine smiled and briefly hugged James and kissed him on the cheek. She knocked on Davey Jones' door repeatedly and excitedly, he did not look in the mood to be disturbed but she was not afraid of him, her joy had cancelled out any fear.

"What?" he asked.

"Marry us please Captain," replied Catherine.

Davey Jones turned his head between James and Catherine in surprise and scratched his head repeatedly in confusion. James grabbed Catherine's hand as he was quite intimidated by the Captain's appearance.

"You want to marry him Morgan?" he asked.

"Yes Captain Jones. I fell in love with someone not of my kind," replied Catherine.

Davey Jones smirked coldly at them and took to the deck.

"Dearly beloved! We are gathered here today to watch the heiress of the code make the biggest mistake of her life! Do you Admiral James Norrington take Catherine Morgan to be your wife for as long as you both shall live?" asked Jones.

"I do," said James.

Catherine smiled and looked back to Jones.

"And do you Catherine Morgan take Admiral James Norrington to be your husband til the day you die?" he asked.

"Yes I do," replied Catherine.

It was short and sweet but the rest of the East Indian Trading Company cheered for James and Catherine even though Jones' crew mocked them and sneered. Catherine and James sealed their marriage with a kiss and a man relieved him of his duties for the night as it was unlikely they were going to catch up with So Feng so soon.

James and Catherine returned to the cabin as man and wife, James knew why he had been given the night off but he remained uncertain on what to do next. Catherine gave him a kind look and removed his hat from his head and then his wig and smiled.

"I can almost see the real you," she said.

James kissed Catherine softly on the lips. There was a small bed that he led her towards by her hand before he started to undress her. James didn't expect her to take a deep breath, it proved that she was quite innocent for a pirate and he was quite surprised. They were skin to skin and James gently pushed against Catherine for her to lie on the bed, her nervousness was clear by the quickness of how her chest rose and fell. James kissed her on the lips, the neck and her shoulder, he climbed onto her and she nodded at him briefly before they consummated their marriage.

"I love you Catherine," said James.

"I love you James," added Catherine.

She kissed him gently on the forehead and he smiled at her warmly. The ship seemed to get colder, they both began to get dressed and it seemed with good timing as they found So Feng and the canons attacked.

Catherine followed James and pick-pocketed a gun from a passing man. To their surprise they did not find So Feng as Captain but Elizabeth causing surprise amongst both husband and wife.

"The captain shall have my quarters," insisted James.

"I prefer to stay with my men," muttered Elizabeth.

"Don't be like that, he's trying to help," began Catherine.

"Then he shouldn't have let my father die!" snapped Elizabeth.

James looked confused, Catherine could tell the news had come as a shock to him and put her hand on his arm.

"Last I heard he was sailing back to England," he said.

"Did Lord Beckett tell you that?" asked Elizabeth, coldly.

Catherine's temper reached its limit with the ex fiancé of her husband. She glared at her unpleasantly and smacked her across the face.

"Don't you dare talk to him like that!" she snapped.

James grabbed hold of Catherine as Elizabeth was taken away. Catherine knew she was in the wrong and looked at James, who was battling with his conscience as he looked at his jacket and took off his hat.

"We have to get her out and her crew, she didn't mean it," he said.

"She has to get to the brethren court, but that is the only reason," added Catherine.

James smiled at her slightly and Catherine returned his hat to his head and smiled back at him as she straightened it.

"I'm coming with you this time," he said.

"James you don't have to..." she began.

"I belong with you," he said.

So it was decided, James was going to leave behind his life as an Admiral and go on to be the husband of the heiress of the code. Catherine put her arms around her husband and let out a very feminine sigh.

"I'm so proud of you," she said.


	5. Chapter 5

Morgan Love Part 5

I do not own POTC.

James and Catherine quietly and carefully made their way to the brig to release the pirates. As Admiral James had no trouble getting told of the keys to release them but the pirates were uncertain about what they were doing.

"Come on you have court to attend," ordered Catherine.

"What is he doing?" asked Elizabeth.

"Choosing a side with my wife," replied James.

Catherine smiled at him with pride and confirmation. Elizabeth was momentarily stunned to the spot as the James she knew, would never have taken anything less than a church and full reception. However the only way out was to trust him and his pirate bride.

There were ropes to help them to safety back to So Feng's ship. It was all quiet, in the dead of night and James' main concern was to get the pirates away from the Dutchman.

"You were married? By Jones?" asked Elizabeth.

"It wasn't the most conventional wedding in the world," replied James.

"We're all in the same boat now Captain Swann, you can kiss goodbye to the days of fine wines and parties," added Catherine.

"WHO GOES THERE?"

One of Jones' men had seen them on deck. Elizabeth gasped and Catherine let her go first on the rope after her crew.

"Go I will follow!" ordered James.

Catherine drew her sword with James, assuming he was addressing Elizabeth. However James was addressing her and gently pushed her towards the rope.

"Go!"

"I am not going without you James, I made a promise on the deck of a ship," she said.

"I have command here," he argued.

"Heiress of the code, I outrank you sir," mocked Catherine.

Bootstrap appeared and James and Catherine stood side by side, protecting the escape of Elizabeth and her crew. However it was clear that Bootstrap despite being slightly mad, knew exactly what was going on.

"No, they are part of the ship! No one leaves the ship!" he shouted.

"Steady man!" ordered James.

"Part of the ship, part of the crew!"

"The Admiral gave you an order sir!" added Catherine.

"Prisoners escaping!"

"Belay that!" ordered James.

Elizabeth called out to them, but James looked at her and then at Catherine, who was ready to protect him at any costs. Catherine looked at him, the rope and Jones' men coming towards them, easily out numbering them.

James shot the rope down and Catherine looked at him questioningly for a moment. He tried to force her overboard but she took him with her. Catherine swam to the surface and couldn't see James anywhere, she held her breath and swam into the depths of the ocean. She found him and dragged him up to the surface and Elizabeth cast her a line.

"Wake up James!" she shouted.

James was unresponsive. Catherine checked his head for any injuries and then gave him the kiss of life and massaged his chest to get the water out of his system. The heiress of the code was not ready to give up her husband after hardly one night.

"Listen to me James Norrington! You are not going to die on me!" she added.

James threw-up a lot of water and Catherine breathed a sigh of relief. She held him close to her and he eventually got his breath back.

"You do that to me again..." she started.

"I wanted you to live," he gasped.

The heiress of the code had melted from deadly to loving. Husband and wife kissed as Elizabeth sailed them to shipwreck cove to meet with the brethren court. On the way there Catherine smiled slightly and shook her head.

"I should have waited. Captain Teague isn't going to be too happy with me," she said.

James looked at her questioningly and stood up slowly. Catherine recognized the look of a jealous man instantly and smiled slightly.

"Not like that, believe me, just meet him," she added.

James frowned slightly and followed Catherine and Elizabeth into Shipwreck Cove. At first Catherine only received and gave bows of respect and sat at the furthest chair away from the huge table. James followed her and looked confused, but so did Catherine as she seemed to be looking for someone, who was nowhere to be found.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"Who?" asked James.

Catherine stood up and walked towards a set of stairs. Jack put his hand on James' shoulder and shook his head as Catherine vanished from view. She knocked on a door and it creaked open but the man who opened it had returned to the other side of the room.

Catherine bowed lower than ever before and the man, who looked like an aged version of Jack Sparrow got down to one knee and kissed her hand. He stood up and Catherine hugged him as though he were her father.

"Is everyone here?" he asked.

"Yes my lord, including a few newer faces. I'm married," she replied.

The man glared at her and walked over to a window that looked out over at the court. He narrowed his eyes and then looked back at her with a shrug.

"Jackie?" he asked.

Catherine laughed.

"I'm afraid not Teague. Your son and I just never had the same connection that me and James have," she replied.

Captain Teague looked back out and his eyes rested on James. He looked back quickly at Catherine, who smiled at him.

"And it had nothing to do with sea turtles," she added.

"You married the law?" he asked.

"James is very adaptable given the right training. I know we can trust him, this man threatened Lord Beckett for me and released a pirate Lord and her crew. He was willing to give his own life for our cause. He's a pirate through and through and I've never loved anyone more," she replied.

"Except me of course," added Captain Teague.

Catherine said nothing, she only bowed and left the room and back to her husband with a slight smile on her face, that faded as soon as the Indian Pirate Lord began to question the code. Catherine reached for her gun but the blast did not come from her, it came from the stairs where she had been.

"The code is the law. My apologies Catherine," added Teague.

Catherine bowed her head and Teague glared at Jack slightly.

"You're in my way boy," he growled.

James looked from Teague to Jack and smirked as he made the connection but Catherine shoved him slightly as the code was brought out to settle a dispute over declaring war on Beckett and Davey Jones.

"Only a pirate king as Captain Barbossa said can declare war. The King is declared by popular vote," announced Catherine, as Captain Teague confirmed it and showed Jack that the heiress was quite right.

"Then surely the King should be the keeper of the code?" suggested Jack.

"You flatter me Captain Sparrow," replied Catherine.

"And that flattery is my job," added James.

"Why? Who are you her husband?" asked Jack.

"Yes," replied James.

Jack turned to Catherine and his father quickly. James frowned even more as Jack's attention seemed to be more on his father than Catherine.

"Is it decided then?" asked Catherine.

"The votes have not yet been cast," replied Barbossa.

As expected each pirate voted for themselves apart from Jack and Teague, who voted for Catherine, it caused arguments at first but Jack knew one way of restoring calm.

"Does this mean you will not be keeping to the code?" he asked.

Two pistols appeared and it was decided that Catherine was to be King of the pirates. James folded his arms as he had never heard anything so ridiculous. How could a woman be King of anything? And why Catherine? She wasn't on her own anymore.

"You can't be King," said James.

"What?" asked Catherine.

"You're a woman, surely the title Queen..." he started.

"The point is I am in charge, they can call me a Cuttlefish for all I care. Prepare yourselves ladies and gentlemen. We are reclaiming the seas," ordered Catherine.

What nobody expected was Barbossa's treachery. He was determined to release the sea goddess one way or another. However he lacked two pieces of eight that belonged to Jack and Elizabeth Swann.

"I'll negotiate with Beckett, here what he has to say and then if he insists on keeping the seas for himself and Jones the war goes ahead," declared Catherine.

"You really think he's going to change his mind?" asked James.

"Not at all but my conscience will be clear and it's just good business. However I won't forget why I am here. I request the presence of the pirate Lords Swann, Barbossa and Sparrow," she added.

There were smiles and smirks all around. Catherine boarded the Black Pearl; white sailed ships weren't too far away and she found a speck of land for them all to meet. They were met by Jones, Will and Beckett, who smirked at the people infront of him.

"I can't believe he's done this," muttered Elizabeth.

"Do you love him?" asked Catherine.

"For my sins," added Elizabeth.

"I want to know how he got this far," added James.

Catherine frowned and looked at Will accusingly. It made sense as he hadn't been present at the pirate court and Beckett noticed her hostility towards the former blacksmith and shook his head repeatedly at her.

"Oh no Catherine, Turner was merely a tool in the betrayal. If you want to see its grand architect look to your right," he said.

Catherine's eyes met Jack's and he looked around as though believing someone else was in the frame for leading Lord Beckett to the pirates. Catherine knew it was mostly his doing, the whole sorry state of affairs was his doing as far as she was concerned.

"Don't blame Jack, my actions were my own and for my own purpose," added Will.

"Listen to the tool," added Jack.

"Captain Sparrow what am I to do with you?" asked Catherine.

"His debt to me is yet to be paid. One hundred years before the mast and that is for a start!" added Jones.

"How could you?" asked Elizabeth.

Catherine looked at Jack and then at Will. James started to get concerned as to what his wife was planning and tried to pacify the tenticled man.

"I propose a trade. Jack goes to you and we take Will," she said.

"He is one of the pirate Lords, you have no right!" snapped Barbossa.

"I have two rights, my birthright and as king," added Catherine.

"At least let me point out the error of his ways your majesty. You blagard!" shouted Barbossa, taking out his sword and chopped off the strand of hair that held his piece of eight. Jack the monkey grabbed it and the change took place.

"Inform your brethren that if you fight you will all die, surrender and in that case only some of you will die," said Beckett, glaring at James.

Catherine was very tempted to shoot Beckett where he stood. Instead she took a threatening step forward and shook her head.

"You're making a mistake," she said.

"Oh really? I offered you and your lover..." began Beckett.

"Husband," corrected Catherine.

She bowed her head slightly at Davey Jones, who glared at her threatening. Beckett than looked at James in amazement and shook his head.

"I gave you everything you ever wanted..." he began.

"You gave me what I thought I wanted, I couldn't force her to live with me on land. I love her and I could never force her against her will," argued James.

Beckett smirked and walked away. The war for the seas and to keep piracy in the seas alive had begun but Barbossa had a cunning plan that he thought was the answer to their swift victory. Once back on the Pearl, he took Elizabeth's piece of eight and brought Tia Dalma from the brig, in bonds.

"Barbossa!" yelled Catherine.

"Not now your majesty! I'm securing my place in this life and our freedom to the seas I know it!" snapped Barbossa.


End file.
